The animal I have become
by Okami Moony
Summary: 'Fenrir Greyback, de aspecto salvaje, sucio y con ropas rasgadas, avanzó hacia la cama de Remus despacio, sonriendo con dientes puntiagudos. "Hola, pequeño" '.


**Siempre tuve ganas de escribir esta historia, solo que no sabía cómo desarrollarla. No es que acabe de convencerme mucho el resultado... pero bueno, aquí lo tenéis :)**

**Advertencia: La he calificado como T por el contenido algo violento.**

* * *

><p>Desde que tenía cinco años le daba miedo dormirse. Tenía constantemente pesadillas que le aterrorizaban; aunque, mejor dicho, era una sola en particular la que se repetía cada semana. Y es que esa pesadilla era un mal recuerdo que había convertido su vida en un sufrimiento constante.<p>

...  
>Se veía a sí mismo de pequeño, con tan solo cinco años, en distintas situaciones: jugando en el patio trasero en la casita de campo donde vivía, jugando con sus padres, intentando hacer un hechizo agitando la varita de su padre (de la que solo salían chispas azules), poniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad en no dormirse para seguir escuchando las historias que le leía su madre de <em>Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo<em>, etc.

Remus Lupin era un niño feliz.

...  
>En esta parte del sueño, el actual Remus también se sentía feliz. Siempre le resultaba agradable recordar y soñar con los momentos felices de su infancia. Se sentía en paz consigo mismo.<p>

...  
>Un día, mientras su madre y él comían en la cocina, John Lupin entró pálido y con una clara expresión de preocupación por la puerta de casa, a la vuelta del trabajo. Compuso una sonrisa fingida para su hijo y le dio un beso en la frente; pero Kathy Lupin sabía que algo iba mal, que algo debía de haberle pasado a su marido en el Ministerio.<p>

Remus no sabía qué estaba pasando. Lo que sí sabía es que sus padres habían tenido una conversación muy seria de la que él no entendió nada. Los días siguientes fueron muy extraños: le hicieron prometer que cada vez que saliese de casa, fuese para lo que fuese, les tendría que avisar. Por las noches su madre se quedaba leyéndole cuentos hasta más tarde de lo habitual; y por otra parte, su padre se asomaba a su cuarto cada cierto tiempo en las madrugadas.

El niño se sentía contento a pesar de que muchas veces John y Kathy le mirasen con ojos preocupados.

Lo que él no sabía es que su madre había llegado a llorar en varias ocasiones desde aquel día.

...  
>Remus se revolvía en la cama; quería despertarse, pero no podía. Sabía lo que estaba por venir y por nada del mundo quería sentirlo otra vez.<p>

Pero no podía despertarse, tan sólo sudaba. Y entonces comenzó su pesadilla.

...  
>Llegó Junio. Era una noche tranquila en la que Remus dormía plácidamente. No era tarde y el cielo todavía no se había oscurecido del todo.<p>

El niño se despertó cuando oyó ruidos fuera. Escuchó unos discretos pasos por el pasillo y vio que el pomo de su puerta se bajaba. El niño estaba seguro de que debía ser su padre, que quería comprobar que, como las otras noches, todo seguía bien. En medio de la tenue luz que entraba distinguió la figura de un hombre alto que penetró en la habitación y cerraba la puerta. Sí, debía de ser su padre.

El hombre se sacó la varita de la túnica y apuntó al picaporte, salió un destello y comprobó que la entrada estaba atrancada. Remus se asustó y se encogió en la cama, pues gracias al destello de la varita comprobó que ese hombre no era quien él creía. Era un desconocido.

Fenrir Greyback, de aspecto salvaje, sucio y con ropas rasgadas, avanzó hacia la cama de Remus despacio, sonriendo con dientes puntiagudos.

–Hola, pequeño –dijo con voz grave y ronca.

Remus intentó gritar, pero el hombre lobo fue más rápido y le tapó la boca con una mano, causándole náuseas debido al hedor que desprendía.

–Shh… No grites –le clavó ligeramente las largas y amarillentas uñas en las mejillas–. No querrás despertar a tus padres, ¿verdad? ¿Hum?

Sin dejar de sonreír, le destapó la boca poco a poco y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

–Estoy aquí por tu papá, ¿sabes? –dijo en voz baja antes de pasarse la lengua por los dientes–. Él… me ha mandado aquí.

El niño respiraba entrecortadamente muerto de miedo y sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.

–No me hagas nada –dijo con un hilo de voz–. Por favor.

Greyback ensanchó la sonrisa y entrecerró los ojos antes de cogerle por la muñeca con más fuerza de la necesaria y tirar de él.

–Díselo mañana a tu padre –le susurró al oído con voz cruel–. Dile que estuve aquí _por su culpa_.

Remus se revolvió e intentó gritar de nuevo, pero el licántropo le empujó violentamente contra la cama y le volvió a tapar la boca con demasiada brusquedad. Le hizo un corte en la mejilla.

–Calla. ¡Calla! –La sonrisa de Greyback había desaparecido y fue reemplazada por una expresión furiosa.

Las lágrimas de terror comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Remus. Greyback acercó su cara a la del niño.

–Ni se te ocurra gritar, ¿me oyes? –le susurró amenazante– ¡Contesta! –le zarandeó.

Remus asintió e intentó quitarse la mano de Greyback de la boca, ya que le hacía daño y empezaba a tener problemas para respirar. El licántropo se apartó de la cama poco a poco sin apartar la vista de niño, quien no paraba de sollozar, y se dirigió a la ventana para correr las cortinas y abrir la ventana. Sonrió de nuevo. Estuvo paseándose por la habitación mientras esperaba a que sucediera _algo_. Se dirigió a la mesita que estaba situada al lado de la cama y cogió una foto que había: el niño de pelo castaño claro reía junto a sus padres, que estaban arrodillados cada uno a un lado.

–Qué tiernos –dijo con un deje de sarcasmo que no ocultó.

Lanzó la foto contra el suelo y se dirigió de nuevo a la ventana. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

–Ah –se pasó la lengua por los dientes otra vez antes de que comenzara lo más espantoso que Remus había presenciado en su corta vida. La luz de la luna llena penetró en el cuarto, y entonces de la garganta de Greyback salió un profundo y sordo rugido antes de que el cuerpo se le comenzase a alargar, terminando por romper la raída túnica que llevaba. En la cara se le formó un hocico, el pelo le brotaba de todas partes y las manos y los pies se le retorcieron hasta formar garras.

El gran lobo gris se dejó caer sobre las patas delanteras y le gruñó a la única presa que tenía en la habitación.

Remus, que hasta entonces se había quedado sin respiración y sin habla, comenzó a gritar y a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Saltó de la cama con intención de dirigirse a la puerta, pero el licántropo se abalanzó sobre él violentamente y le atacó con las fauces y las zarpas. El niño sangraba y lloraba, tratando de zafarse inútilmente de la bestia. El lobo lanzó a Remus contra la pared contraria con fuerza y volvió a atacarle. Le mordió los brazos y las piernas, zarandeándole y golpeándole contra el suelo.

Unas voces y pasos frenéticos se oyeron por el pasillo cuando los padres de Remus trataron de abrir la puerta que Greyback había atrancado con anterioridad. El lobo le dio un último mordisco al niño en la mano antes de salir por la ventana.

John Lupin abrió la puerta de golpe con un movimiento de varita y lo que vieron les dejó a ambos con el corazón en un puño: su hijo estaba tirado en el suelo con el pijama completamente rasgado; gritaba, lloraba y estaba lleno de sangre. Gran parte del cuarto también había sido destrozado.

– ¡Remus!

Su madre, con lágrimas en los ojos, se dirigió corriendo hacia él y le cogió en brazos. Remus la abrazó sin parar de llorar y gritar.

Su padre había empalidecido y examinó las heridas que tenía su hijo: encontró arañazos y mordiscos por todo el cuerpo; le sangraba el pecho, las extremidades y un poco la tripa, la cabeza y el cuello.

Había huellas de sangre en el suelo con forma de zarpa animal y encontró los restos del mugriento ropaje esparcidos por la habitación y la varita de Greyback.

–Hijo de puta… –susurró John con puro odio–. ¡Hijo de puta!

Cogió a Remus de los brazos de su madre y le abrazó. Su hijo seguía llorando y gritando desconsoladamente. A él también comenzaron a resbalarle lágrimas de impotencia.

–Perdóname, hijo –le susurró con la cara enterrada en su cabeza ensangrentada–. Lo siento muchísimo.

...  
>Remus se despertaba siempre en ese momento del sueño temblando, lleno de sudor y con la almohada húmeda de las lágrimas que derramaba debido al terror. Se sentaba en la cama intentando calmarse, pues sentía el mismo espanto que sintió hace ya tantos años.<p>

Se miró con repulsión las cicatrices de los brazos, algunas se las había hecho él mismo en esas noches interminables de luna llena y otras fueron las que le habían condenado a una vida solitaria.

Le dieron ganas de gritar de dolor y rabia. Quiso gritar por no ser tratado como los demás, por haberle sido arrebatada una vida normal con la que podría haber sido muy feliz con tan solo cinco años. Quiso gritar por el rechazo social al que estaba continuamente expuesto.

Pero, por encima de todo, quería gritarle al mundo que él no era un monstruo.


End file.
